Inhuman
by The Black Cat 666
Summary: When the Walls were first created, humans weren't the only creatures to seek refuge inside. In this changed world, follow Eren the half-elven dragon with Mikassa (the questionably human girl) and Armin, the Neko boy as they fight to purge the world of the Titans and (hopefully) make Jean realize he's not as great as he thinks. T because this is attack on Titan we're talking about.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep. I'm starting another story. Do not worry, I have not abandoned my other one or anything of the sort. I have just found that I have a lot of time on my hands now and I am bored. So I decided: Hell, why the heck not? Anyways, enjoy this new story in which things are very different from the original Cannon. And yes, if you haven't noticed, I like dragons. Don't worry, I'll add other mythical creatures in this one.**

Chapter 1

In Which Mikassa Meets A Dragon

Mikassa Ackerman was a normal girl.

She was a normal girl, with normal parents, in a normal home. Her mother was kind and gentile, and her father was supportive and caring.

Of course, she included the fact that they were all human in that 'normal'. She never factored in that maybe they, humans (like flowers in a garden of thorns) could be shredded and ruined so easily.

The little girl pricked her finger with the sewing needle. "Oww! I poked myself!"

Her mother looked over at her and smiled. "You have to be careful with that. Come here."

Mikassa moved over to her mother's side and held out her finger. Her mother gently cleaned it and wrapped it. In the process, she caught a glimpse of her mother's own embroidery. "Aww. I wish I could be as good as you."

She smiled. "It takes a lifetime of practicing. This is a technique passed down through the generations of my family. Since you have my blood, learning should be easy for you."

Mikassa nodded, then frowned. "Mama, where do babies come from?"

The unexpected question nearly caused her to choke. "I think you should ask your father that." She said in a low tone.

He sputtered. "Why me?" The poor man was saved by a knock on the door. "Ah, Doctor Jeager must be here." He walked towards the door.

As Mikassa's mother went back to tending the small wound, there was a scream.

They jumped up and gasped.

Mikassa could only see red. The red of her father's eyes, and the red of blood.

Then her mother had leapt up, grabbing a pair of scissors with a scream. "Mikassa! Mikassa, RUN!"

She couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move. She couldn't stop staring.

Then more blood joined the rest, this time coming from her mother.

They grabbed her and left. Mikassa was too shocked to struggle; hardly even able to breathe through the crushing numbness that filled her.

She was hauled through the woods and taken to a cabin, tied up and gagged, and then left on the floor.

The three men argued about something in the background.

She wasn't sure what anymore.

She couldn't bring herself to think about it.

~o0o~

Grisha walked up to the door, his steps light, like his son's. However, Eren Jeager was a bit more hostile, face slightly covered by his red scarf, a gift from his mother.

"Eren, I want you to be on your best behavior. They have a girl your age, and you don't have to worry, they're human. I trust them."

Eren nodded.

His father was an elf. It was easy for him to read people, but Eren couldn't help it. He'd taken almost completely after his mother, aside from his eyes and ear-shape, which were elven in nature. Ocean-colored eyes and Pointy ears.

Most would mistake him for an elf. That was the hope his parents had for him, seeing as dragons weren't as liked by society. There were usually dead giveaways when it came to his kind; like Eren's own fangs. His mother had yellow reptile eyes and fangs, and was easily spotted because of it. In addition was the dragon's mark; a patch of oddly-shaped scales that grew on the back of a dragon's hand. Eren's was dark forest green in an abstract flame pattern.

He knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again.

Something caught Eren's nose, something that had been bothering him the whole walk and was stronger now, and he stiffened. "Dad, I smell blood!"

Grisha Jeager threw open the door.

Laying on the ground were two fresh corpses, one a woman with a huge axe-wound in her head, and the other slumped over with a stab wound.

"Eren, get to the bottom of the hill." Grisha ordered. His son, while old enough to walk and move around, was still too young to access his draconic abilities.

Eren nodded and darted away.

Then, as soon as he was out of sight, he took a deep inhale and looked at the ground, sinking down a bit.

He could still track the men, and he'd been carrying a dagger for self-defense.

It would be enough, if he surprised them.

He found the cabin easily enough, and he knocked on the door, hiding the knife.

A grunt opened it. Eren only smelled two, this one and another, coming from the inside.

"I'm lost." He said, mocking weakness.

The man took in his features and Eren could smell the disgusting greed coming off of him. He could smell the girl they'd taken, inside.

They must have been slavers.

"Well come on in, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to yo…" He choked, and a bit of blood splashed from his mouth. He fell, the knife in his gut.

Eren darted in and tied the knife quickly to a broomstick while another man ran to the doorway.

Eren leapt up, fangs bared, and gave a war cry, stabbing his makeshift spear into his stomach. He spotted a black haired girl tied up on the floor. It was undoubtedly the daughter of the woman he'd seen dead in the house.

He retrieved the knife, wiped it off, and cut her bonds, taking her gag off. "Are you okay?"

"There were three." She squeaked quietly.

His eyes widened at his oversight just as he was flung against the wall, held by the throat. He grabbed the hand, kicking at his captor, fangs bared slightly and choking.

"Did you do this!?" He roared.

Mikassa stood there stunned, looking for an opening.

"You damned _elf_!" He snarled, then spotted his hand. "No, you _WORM!_ FILTHY _DRAGON!_ "

Eren turned to Mikassa, who was edging towards the knife.

"Fight!" He hissed at her.

She looked up.

"Fight, or you'll lose, and you'll die, or worse!"

She stood up, knife in her hand.

"Fight!"

The man grinned. "Too late for that boy!"

He never saw it coming.

The knife slammed into his back, and he dropped to the floor.

Eren, released, landed on the ground, breathing deep gulps of air. "Thanks."

She said nothing.

"Please… don't tell anyone I'm a dragon." He said. "I won't ask you anything else. Thank you for saving my life."

She was stunned for a moment. After all, he'd saved _her_ life, not the other way around.

"I won't."

He nodded and stood up.

It was hours later when they found themselves outside of the hut. Their stories had been taken by the Military police, and Grisha knelt in front of Eren, horrified.

"Eren, do you have any idea what you've just done?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I disposed of some dangerous animals." He snarled.

He sighed. He would scold his son later. For now, he had a child who had just lost her parents to comfort.

"Mikassa, how are you feeling?" He asked.

She didn't respond.

"I know this is hard on you, and if you need to talk, you can talk to me."

After a moment, Eren noticed her shivering and took off his scarf, wrapping it around her head. "Here. You can stay with us if you want."

Her eyes widened a bit with tears, and she nodded.

Grisha smiled. His son had read his mind on that one.

Mikassa watched them for a moment as they began to walk.

"Come on, we have a room at the inn back in town." Grisha said.

She watched them leave and knew without a doubt that she had to protect Eren.

She would do anything for him.

The young dragon stopped and looked back at her. "You coming?"

She jogged after them.

She would protect him, just like he'd risked his life to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! In all honesty, I wasn't expecting many views, seeing as I've written the first crossover fic for this genre, and to be honest Dragon Crisis doesn't have many in general (The number might go up, but it didn't when I posted the story). So to that one person who read my story, thanks! I hope that this gets more views in the future and that people enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

In Which Eren Wants to Join the Scouts

Eren frowned in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Dogs were barking, and people were staring, terrified, up at the sky, where a giant hand was. He watched Titans break into the town, and the scene flashed to his mother, unconscious and bloody, being eaten.

Then something shook him and he snapped awake. "Eren. Eren, are you alright?"

Eren glanced at his human sister, "Yeah, why?" He sat up with a yawn.

"You were crying in your sleep."

Eren reached up under his eyes and gave a horrified glance at a tear. "Huh?"

"Were you having a nightmare?" She asked, frowning. She knew elves could possess foresight, perhaps he inherited it from his father and saw something traumatic?

"I have no idea." He replied with a shrug.

"We should get back." Mikassa told him, "It's getting late."

With a bit of guilt, he realized he'd been sleeping for hours and that Mikassa had done all the work; though he was clearly the stronger of the two. "You should have woken me up."

She didn't reply. "You seemed to be sleeping peacefully, up until a few seconds ago."

"Still, it's not okay for me to just fall asleep and make you do all the work."

"You're a dragon. It's in your instincts."

"Just wake me up next time." He muttered.

She didn't respond. He knew she wouldn't.

His mom was going to have his head when he got home.

He picked up one of the bundles of sticks and followed Mikassa down the hill.

As they passed through the town gates, a guard named Hannes walked up to them. "Hey, Eren, have you been crying?"

"No!" He snapped. Then he caught the scent of alcohol on the air and saw the flush on Hanne's face. "You're _drinking_?"

"Hey, it's hot out here. We need cool drinks. I can't help it if a little booze makes its way into the drinks."

'How are you supposed to fight like that?" Eren interrogated. "If Titans broke through the walls right now, how would you fight them."

"Whoa there, you can't just _fight_ Titans." The human replied.

"You mean you're not prepared to fight them at all!?"

There was a laugh in the background. A Naga coiled up by a werewolf and a human with mugs full of alcohol turned his way. "Hey kid!" He hissed, "You look like you could use a drink yersssself!"

Eren growled at him. Mikassa held him back. They stormed past the group furiously. Then the bell rang.

Eren sniffed at the air and wrinkled his nose. "The Scouts are back… but it was a bad one. There's a lot more blood than usual."

Mikassa frowned as he went to watch them come back anyways. "Eren… let's just go home. You said it yourself. It was a bad one. We shouldn't see this."

"I've seen blood before." Eren replied.

Oh, Mikassa knew that well; very well. She had seen quite a bit of blood too.

She followed him to the crowd of people.

"Damn! I can't see!" Eren leapt up onto a crate to get a better view, and Mikassa stood next to him with a grave expression.

He watched them ride in. He wasn't smiling with hero-worship. Not this time. This time he was concerned.

In the lead was the commander, an old German Shepherd Inu as he rode in his horse. Others followed. Eren took in the scents as always.

There were inus, nekos, humans, emus, a naga, and even a few vampires and werewolves. He could also smell that one centaur in the middle of the group. He was likely just support, seeing as he couldn't actually kill a titan and that he was animal enough they ignored his kind; though they were normally reclusive and few in numbers. The main force, however, was made up of humans and elves.

There were no dragons in the scouts. Dragons hardly ever stuck around inside the walls once they matured enough to transform. As soon as they did, they flew away to live outside of the walls, sometimes returning to lay eggs or to raise children that couldn't yet transform.

They weren't too concerned about human affairs. Eren's own mother had stayed to be with her childhood friend and now husband. If Grisha were to die, She would likely simply raise Eren until he woke his powers and could defend himself, then leave like all dragons did. It was instinct, and it was their way of life. After all, a dragon who doesn't learn to take care of themselves isn't much of a dragon at all.

So that was one reason that Eren decided he'd be the first dragon in the Scouts. Once he woke his powers, he could sprout wings. He wouldn't need the 3DM gear like the humans and other non-flying members of his society did.

He wanted to see the outside badly. Of course he did, it was the same wanderlust that all young dragons felt; the ones that drove them away from home to make lives for themselves.

But he wanted to help the human race come with him. He wanted to free everybody.

No way would he leave Armin and Mikassa behind. No way would he leave his elven father behind the walls.

His heart dimmed when the injured proceeded through.

Most were badly. There were bandages, and the reek of blood and pain was overwhelming. There was an emu limping along, one of her wings gone and the other one creating a gruesome dead weight on the other side, causing her to stagger in her unbalanced state.

A human man seemed to be missing his eye.

An old woman ran forwards. "Moses! Moses! Had anyone seen my son?"

The commander stopped by her. "You're Moses's mother?"

She nodded. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Bring it."

The scent of death wafted into Eren's nostrils. Something dead was approaching.

A man approached with a bundle and handed it to her, a grave look on his face.

"It was all we could recover."

Eren stared in shock as she unwrapped the thing that he could smell rotting from across the street and _screamed_.

It was her son's arm, or just an arm.

She collapsed crying.

It would have been less cruel to just say he was devoured. They just made it worse, giving her the arm.

She looked up, a look of anger on her face. "Was he useful?"

They recoiled.

"He always wanted to help humanity venture outside of the walls… to free humanity! So tell me, did he help humanity!? Was his sacrifice at least beneficial to mankind!?"

"Yes, of cou…" Then he broke off. "No."

She recoiled.

"NO!" He shouted. "HIS SACRIFICE MEANT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! ALL OF THOSE YEARS OF EXPEDITIONS AND ALL OF THOSE DEATHS… AND WE HAVE ACCOMPLISHED ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! WE STILL KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM! WE'RE JUST GOING OUT TO BE SLAUGHTERED!"

"Commander!" A man cried. They quickly restrained him and moved on as people went into shock. Eren gaped at him.

A mental breakdown? Maybe he finally lost it?

Of course the scouts were accomplishing something! At least, they were going out and doing something instead of sitting around in the walls and waiting to be eaten!

The crowd began to disperse.

"Heh. What a waste of tax money. All they do is waste it so they can go out and become Titan chow."

Eren promptly grabbed a stick and barely remembered to hold back a bit of his strength before he slammed it down a 'little bit' harder than a grown human male could.

"YOOOOOW!" He fell over, clutching at his head. "YOU BRAT!"

Mikassa grabbed him and dragged him away before he could do anything else, the man clutching a growing lump on his forehead in clear pain.

Mikassa stormed away and threw him at a wall, hard enough to scatter the wooden stick on his back. "Mikassa! What was that for!? Look at all the wood!" He snapped.

"Have you given up on joining the Survey Corps?" Mikassa asked.

"Huh? Have you lost your mind?" Eren asked, fangs flashing a bit aggressively.

She didn't reply, simply picking up sticks alongside him and loading them back into their holder.

Eren slung them across his back once more and they continued home. When they arrived, Eren dumped both is and Mikassa's wood into their storage area.

"Wow. You brought in a lot today."

"Yeah." Eren replied.

There was a pause and Eren heard his mother approaching. Then she pinched the edge of his pointed ear. "OWW!"

"Your left eartip turns red when you lie, Eren." She reprimanded. "Did you fall asleep and make Mikassa do all the work again?"

He frowned. "Mom!"

She sighed. "Anyways, come here. I made lunch for you." She smiled a bit.

As they were eating, Mikassa spoke up. "Eren wants to join the Scouts."

"MIKASSA!"

Carula, the dragoness, hissed in shock. "What!? Eren, please tell me you're not serious! Why would you join the scouts!? There's just blood and death for you there! If it's the outside you want to see, then wait until you sprout your wings and I'll take you flying out there myself! If you join the Scouts you'll likely die!"

He hissed. "So? I want to see what's out there… but I want Mikassa and Armin and everybody else to be able to see it too without having to be afraid that they'll be killed the second they step out there!"

"Then when you can shift, take them out there with you! I refuse to let my hatchling join the Survey Corps!" She turned to her husband, who was walking through the halls. "Talk some sense into your son!"

He turned to Eren. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because all the races in the walls were originally free out there, and they all want to go back to their homelands. They all want to see what's out there for themselves! I want to help them."

"Then it can't be helped."

"WHAT!?" The dragoness's wings flared angrily behind her. She was a Red Dragon, an aggressive, fire-wielding dragon, and if Eren's mark hadn't said otherwise, it would be what he ended up being as well.

"You know how dragons get over the people you're protective of." He smiled at his wife. "Just look at you. As soon as Eren gets his abilities, he'll definitely be too strong for a Titan to get to. Eren," He called, holding up a key, "When I come back, I'll show you the basement I've been keeping a secret from you for so long."

"Really!?" He grinned excitedly.

"Really." Grisha smiled. Then he left the house. "I need to catch my boat now. I'll see you in a few days."

Eren trotted out to watch him leave, and Carula followed him.

"Eren, I forbid this nonsense about you joining the scouts."

He turned and snapped at her. "As if you could stop me! I'll do whatever the hell I want with my life! I won't just sit around here with everyone else waiting for the Titans to just come in and eat us! You can do whatever you want with yourself!" Eren promptly turned on his heel and ran.

"Mikassa, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or hurt himself. Or both." Carula sighed, knowing Mikassa would do so.

The human girl jogged after her adoptive brother, away from the house of inhumans.

Carula sighed when she saw them vanish around a corner. "Where did I go wrong with him?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. So, to those seven or so people who have actually read this story so far: I'm glad that there are cool people out there who have actually decided to check the crossover section! Anyways, you're not here for the AN, now are you. You're here for the story.**

Chapter 3

In Which Titans Come To Town

Eren heard the sounds of the beating before he arrived and charged towards them, hearing Armin's voice.

Inhumans weren't that common in Shiganshina. The Garrison was one story; they were stationed there and, like all military organizations, a mixed group. However amongst the civilians, they were few and far apart. Eren's family was one of only five that existed there.

He was friends with one of the others.

He rounded a corner to see Armin, his only nonhuman friend, a Neko, being beaten up by a group of disgusting human bullies.

They turned towards him, and Eren growled, clenching his fists.

Their smiles faded and they turned and ran.

Pride swelled up in the young dragon's face as he came to a stop behind Armin. "You see that? One look at me and they go running!"

"More like: One look at _Mikassa."_ Armin corrected.

"Are you okay?" He asked his friend, fully aware of Mikassa behind him he reached out a hand to help him up.

Armin ignored it and got up on his own. "I'm fine." He picked up the book his grandfather had given him.

They wound up walking to the river and sitting down.

"I can't believe them." Eren huffed. "They're just content to sit here behind the walls and do nothing."

Armin nodded.

"And I can't believe you told my mother that I want to join the scouts!" Eren snapped at Mikassa.

Eren's golden tabby ears perked up. "She did? How did it go?"

"Like a bird landing in front of a badger and asking not to get eaten." He replied in a growl. "She was so mad she got her wings out and everything."

"Wow." He winced.

Then Eren growled. "She just wants me to fly away if I ever get my dragon powers. She wants me to just leave everyone here and go see it all without you guys, but she doesn't get it. It's bad for dragons, too. Dragons hatch in human form. Everyone knows that. We're vulnerable when we're hatchlings, so all of the dragons have to lay their eggs here. They don't realize that the walls could fall at any minute. It could be today, tomorrow… We're all trapped here, one way or another."

Armin nodded. "So you'll disobey your mother? Wouldn't it be more effective to fight Titans on your own once you get your powers and just help people when they come out?"

"Dragon fire is effective," He said, "But unless you're a Purple Dragon or a White Dragon, there's no way anyone but a fully-formed dragon could take one out in one shot." He shrugged. "Besides, I'm half-elf, right?"

Mikassa nodded. "I still don't approve."

"Mikassa!"

Armin frowned, ears twitching. "I sense lightning, but there're no clouds to signify a storm." There was an explosion that rent the sky. Armin hissed, and the trio leapt up.

"What was _that_!?" Mikassa asked.

Eren sniffed. "Titan, it reeks of Titans!" Armin nodded in agreement, holding his nose slightly. Whenever the Scouts captured a Titan and brought it through, all the nonhumans with good noses got a whiff of it.

They ran through the streets. "What are these people staring at? Hey!" Then he turned back. Armin was gaping in horror. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

What could be seen there was enough to chill anyone to the bone.

A Titan's hand had grabbed the top of the wall. It tensed, cracking it in its grip.

Then a huge, horrifying head rose over the wall. It was nearly skinless and had the biggest mouth Eren had ever seen. Its head alone had to be ten meters tall.

It looked down over the wall.

Then it leaned forwards. Was it coming over!?

Then it righted itself. There was an explosive crash as the gate caved inwards. Debris fell, and Eren gaped in horror when he saw where one landed.

People fled and began to run. "My house is in that direction." He whispered, horrified. Then he set off at a sprint.

"Eren!" Mikassa chased after him.

He kept running and dodging people, using up every piece of his inherited speed. He slipped and crashed into a wall, but quickly righted himself and kept running. "It'll be fine. I'll round the corner, and it'll still be there."

But when he rounded the corner, all that remained was a heap of rubble and the scent of blood, which was omnipresent along with the smell of Titans.

He raced towards the house. "MOM!" He shouted.

There she was. Her wings were flattened gruesomely and she was trapped half-inside of the house.

"MOM!" He ran over to her and started trying to lift the rubble, ignoring the huge amount of debris that landed on his house. His feet dug furrows into the ground.

"Mikassa, get the other side!" He growled. Mikassa ran over, finally having caught up, and began to push with all her might. It budged a bit, but that was it.

"Go, Eren!" His mother snapped.

"Not without you! Why don't you just shift?"

"I can't! My wings and my lower body were crushed by the debris. Even if I could shift in this condition, I would die from my wounds! Go!"

"Then I'll carry you and we'll find a doctor!" Eren snapped. "You can regenerate, right?"

"Not from this, Eren." As she spoke, blood dribbled out of her. "Take Mikassa and run!"

He didn't respond.

"Mikassa, get him out of here!" She turned to Mikassa, but even the human girl ignored her in favor of trying to lift the debris.

THUD. THUD!

She gaped in horror at the destruction around her.

"Eren! Mikassa!"

They spotted Armin running up. "I couldn't get help! Nobody listened to me!"

"Help us!" Eren growled, shoving at the debris.

Armin raced to Mikassa's side and despite being small and rather scrawny for a Neko his age, began to attempt to help.

THUD THUD THUD

The Titans continued to walk into the town.

"No… ALL OF YOU HAVE TO RUN!" Carula cried.

"NO!" Eren snapped.

"Armin, please, talk some sense into them!" The dragoness was in tears. "Please…"

"We're not leaving without you Mrs. Jeager!" He choked out, ears laying flat and tail stiffly lashing back and forth.

THUD. THUD. **THUD. THUD.**

It was close.

Eren looked up to see the looming face of a Titan far too close to them.

"NO! MOM! PULL YOURSELF OUT! HURRY!"

"I CAN'T! JUST DO MY LA-AST WISH AND RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!" She grabbed his leg and with the last of her strength, flung him backwards. He landed on his backside and stared as the Titan reached to grab.

Mikassa gasped and hauled Armin out of the way.

The hand fastened over Eren's Mother and it lifted.

"No." Eren staggered towards it as it snapped her neck and dropped her into its mouth. "NOOOOOOO!" His mark glowed and an explosion of fire roared from his outstretched hand, dark forest green. It devastated the Titan immediately, enveloping it in the green fire. It staggered and roared, arms waving at its sides slightly as it tried to regenerate past the flames.

Mikassa grabbed Eren's and Armin's arms and ran.

Armin tripped, nearly falling. Eren let himself be dragged away, too much in shock to do anything else.

They made it past the gates with the other survivors, and by some divine miracle made it onto the last boat.

Eren felt a darkness in him as the boat left, citizens casting themselves in the water and onto the boat's side in a desperate attempt to escape the Titans.

"I'll kill them all." He snarled ferociously. "I won't stop until every last one of them is dead!"

Mikassa looked up in concern. She knew he'd really do it.

Armin had reunited with his grandfather, and the old grey cat was trying to comfort his grandson.

The wall caved inwards as a Titan stood up.

Then his view was lost to the trees, and only the smoke over the city could be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Which They Join The Training Corps

Eren stood in the line with all the other trainees, standing at attention. There were a variety of races there, but more humans and elves than anything else. He spotted a Neko and an Inu or two, and four or so strange creatures with an almost watery scent. He was completely stumped by a different one, though. It was like a deer, but like a bird as well. He didn't know what the hell it was!

"You are now all officially members of Training Unit no. 104!" The human in charge of them now shouted at them. "Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge! I'm not here to give you all a warm welcome! All of you now are merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by the Titans! You're even worse than Livestock! For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll train you how to fight the Titans! When you face a Titan in three years, will you be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of our people to destroy the Titans? The choice is in your hands!"

There was no question in Eren's mind of which he would pick. Even if he only had his fire and wings and couldn't fully shift yet, he was a dragon, a force to be reckoned with. The Titans would all _burn_.

It was a few minutes later when he was sure that, if he didn't have the protection of both elven and dragon blood, he realized _he'd_ be the one burning. It was a good think dragons didn't sunburn.

Keith Shadis Had been going around for a few minutes now, picking on those he felt were weak. He had skipped Armin, which had sparked some pride in Eren's chest for his friend (who had matured greatly during the incident with the Titan). He moved from the rather terrified boy he'd interrogated last and snapped, "And who the hell are you?"

The short-haired bale blonde boy saluted. "Yessir. I am Thomas Wagner from Trost!"

"You're not loud enough!" Thomas winced and tried again.

"I am Thomas Wagner…"

"I still can't hear you! Go learn how to speak properly in the barracks!" He shooed him out of the line.

"NEXT! Who are you?"

"I am Mina Caroline, from Trost!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" He got down in her face to yell. "You were born in a sty and you are worse than livestock!"

"Yes! I'm worse than livestock!" The Inu girl cried.

"Wrong! I tell you what you are and what you aren't! NEXT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"I'm Samuel Linke-Jackson!"

"THAT'S AN IDIOTIC NAME! SCRAM! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE AT ALL!?"

"To devote myself to the cause of our kind!"

"FOURTH SQUAD! ABOUT FACE!"

Shardis walked right past Eren, Mikassa, and several others beside him, including the watery-scented teens that were, quite frankly, driving Eren nuts internally.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He got in another person's face.

"I am Jean Kirstein, from Trost!"

"WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR!"

Eren noticed with hilarity that his face looked a bit like a horse's.

Then Jean did something no one expected. He smirked confidently. "To join the military police and reside in the inner city."

All respect everyone had for him being able to be relaxed in SHadis's presence evaporated.

Shadis's face changed, bringing dear horse-face to a bit more fearful posture. "I see, so you wanna live in the inner city?"

"Yessir!" He said cheerfully.

WHACK! Shadis head-butted him and sent him curling in on himself on the ground. "WHO TOLD YOU TO KNEEL DOWN? YOU'LL NEVER BECOME A POLICE OFFICER IF THIS SENDS YOU TO THE GROUND! YOU! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU COME HERE FOR?"

This person was smiling cheerfully. Everyone began to wonder where his sanity had gone. "I am Marco Bodt from Jinae, behind Wall Rose! I came here to join the Military Police and to work for the King!"

He was definitely nuts.

"Is that so? Good man. A noble objective."

Everyone's minds= ?

Then he leaned in close and intimidatingly. "But remember: The king doesn't want you."

Then, like nothing had happened… "NEXT! YOU THERE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The dark-skinned bald boy saluted with the wrong hand. "I am Connie Springer, from Ragako, south of Wall Rose!"

Shardis grabbed him by the head and lifted him from the ground. "Listen up, Connie Springer. I believe you were told about this before. That salute means you're offering your heart to the king! Is your heart on the right side?"

CRUNCH.

Such an insignificant noise.

Everything halted. Even Shadis gaped at this stupid, _stupid_ human in complete shock.

Shadis dropped Connie.

"You. What the fuck are you doing?" He asked.

She looked around as if wondering who he was talking to. Then she took another bite.

Everyone gaped at her in abject horror.

"YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He screamed in her face. She startled, swallowed her bite, then saluted, potato still in hand. "I am Sausha Blouse from Dauper, South of Wall Rose."

"Sasha Blouse." He said, his face conveying actual _pain_. "What are you holding in your right hand?"

"It's a steamed potato, sir!" She replied confidently. "I found one that was lying in the kitchen!"

His expression was confused. Was this girl really _that_ stupid? "Did you steal that?" He asked in moderate disbelief. "Why? Why are you eating a potato right now?"

Everyone was fixated on Sasha in astonishment. Shardis was so confounded he couldn't remember to yell.

"It's best when eaten warm," She replied. "So I figured eating it now was the best course of action, sir."

Silence reigned supreme again. Everyone was too busy processing this girl's sheer _stupidity_ to do anything.

"That reasoning is beyond me." He informed her, voice shaking a bit in anger. "Why are you eating a potato?"

He was trying to find a flaw to yell at her for, yet he couldn't seem to find anything that would really sink in.

She frowned in confusion. "Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general, sir?"

She didn't understand the question.

Eren gaped. Everyone was staring at her in shock and horror.

That girl was either going to die, or (a more amusing solution to this) walk away and quit his job because he lost all faith in humanity right there.

She broke her salute and handed him a bit with a gasp. "Take half of it if you'd like, sir." She looked downcast.

He snapped. "You will give me the whole thing, so that I CAN THROW IT BACK IN YOUR FACE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU WILL NOT EAT AN EVENING MEAL FOR TWO WEEKS!"

She shrieked in horror. "NOOOOO! NOT THE FOOD! WHYYY MEEEEEE?"

"NOW GO RUN ON THAT TRACK UNTIL YOU DROP!"

She lowered her head and sighed. "Yessir!" She jogged off. "THE REST OF YOU, DISMISSED! I HAVE NO PATENCE TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE STUPIDITY!"

Eren later found himself at a hut overlooking the track.

"The potato girl is still running." Marco commented. "Not bad… she's been going at it for five hours. But her reaction to when he told her to run until she drops was nothing when he told her she wasn't getting any food."

"Dauper is a small village in the mountains in the south of Wall Rose, right?" Connie asked. "I heard a bunch of dwarves holed up around that area."

Eren glanced at a wagon. "What's that?" He gestured to it.

"Drop-outs. They requested to be moved to developmental areas." Mina responded.

"What? It's only day one!" Armin gaped.

"That's how it is. Those too weak minded and bodied to handle it have to leave." Eren replied. "They'd prefer to pick up rocks and cut weeds."

"That reminds me, he didn't ask where you were from." Marco said, gesturing to him and Armin.

"We're from the same place." Eren put a hand on Armin's shoulder. "Shiganshina."

Connie gaped at him. Mina gasped.

Marco gasped. "Oh. I see. Then you were…"

"So you were there on that day?" Connie asked.

"Hey!"

"Did you see it? The colossal Titan?" He questioned.

Eren took a step back. "Y-yeah."

LATER

"I told you already, I saw it." Eren tried to dispel the crowd around his, Armin's, and Mikassa's table.

"Seriously?" They gasped.

"How big was it?" Samuel asked.

"It could look over the wall." He replied.

"What?"

"I heard it straddled the wall."

"Me too."

"I heard that from my village, too."

"No, really, it wasn't _that_ big."

"What did it look like?" Mina asked, tail wagging in excitement and ears twitching.

"He had almost no skin, and his mouth was huge." He replied.

"And what about the Armored Titan that broke through wall Maria?" Asked one.

"Even though people called it that, it looked like a regular titan to me." He replied. "Then again, I only saw it from a distance."

"Then… then the regular titans?"

The mark on Eren's hand glowed. The spoon heated up red-hot and dropped into Eren's soup, creating a wave of steam, as Eren dropped it and choked on the soup in his mouth.

"Guys, let's stop questioning him." Marco tried to help. "I'm sure he has some memories he'd like to forget."

"Sorry for being so…" Connie tried to apologize.

"That's not it!" Eren grabbed his bread and took a bite. "Actually, the Titans are no big deal. Once I learn to use the swords and you guys learn to use the 3D maneuver gear, they'll be no match for us! We finally have the chance to become soldiers. I just swallowed wrong earlier. I'll join the Recon Corps and purge the world of the Titans. I'll kill them all…"

"Dude, are you nuts?" Jean called. "Did you just say you want to join the Recon Corps?"

"That's right." The young dragon replied. "And you were the one who wanted to join the Military Police and live an easy life."

"I'm an honest man." He replied. "It's better than acting all tough when you're scared shitless."

Eren's chair moved. Jean looked up as Eren stood above him, forest green wings snapping aggressively from his upper back. "Are you talking about me?"

They jumped back in shock. They all knew about dragons. No dragon had actually joined the military before, though.

Marco regained enough of his senses to try and calm them down. "Hey, stop it!"

Jean smirked. "Oh, sorry if I offended you, half-breed." He grinned.

Eren growled, but the bell rang, signaling for them to return to their barracks.

"Hey, my bad." Jean apologized, holding out his hand. "I wasn't trying to judge how you think. Let's just forget about this."

Eren's wings folded behind his back as he gave Jean a disgusted look. "Yeah. Same here. I'm sorry." He smacked Jean's hand away and walked out the doors, wings extending to vanish back into his back as he walked out the door.

Mikassa walked after him.

Jean was instantly struck by her beauty. "Hey, you…"

She stopped and turned back to face him. Jean's face turned red. "I don't remember seeing you around. Sorry… you're black hair's really pretty."

"Thanks." She walked out the door.

He ran after her, just to see her walking after Eren.

"Give me a break." Eren told her.

"You're always so emotional when it gets hot." She complained.

"Not this again. Worry about your hair instead of worrying about me." Eren commented, running a hand through her hair. "You'll have to do 3DM gear training, and it'll get in the way."

"Fine. I'll cut it." She held a lock in her hand, thinking. "How short should I cut it?"

Jean stood there with an ashen face, and rubbed his hand on the back of Connie's shirt as he walked past.

"Hey, what are you doing? What did you just wipe on me?"

"My faith in humanity." He responded.


End file.
